


【星战】师傅是个好女人（普雷格斯/ppt）（双性转）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Female Darth Plagueis, Female Sheev Palpatine, Fox!Sheev Palpatine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 西斯小狐狸希芙•帕尔帕廷&缪恩贵妇普雷格斯。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【星战】师傅是个好女人（普雷格斯/ppt）（双性转）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 备注：半年前就开始说的缪恩贵妇奇怪玩意儿  
> 师慈徒孝居然搞出来了，这要怪谁呢！！！（指指点点）

  
正文  
  
“达马斯克老师，我不干。”  
  
径直拒绝了普雷格斯一同前去游乐园的邀请后，希芙跳上飞车，轰响油门的同时转头挤了一下扑闪的大眼睛。  
  
“要干就干点儿刺激的。下次请您坐我的车兜风，怎样？就在这里，明天三点。”  
  
不容缪恩人拒绝，飞车绝尘而去，普雷格斯刚挂上去的奥罗德金币还在后视镜上荡来荡去。  
  
伸出一只带跟的绣金线长靴踩了踩那道车辙，普雷格斯忽然笑了。  
  
  
  
但第三次坐上那辆飞车，却是希芙已经成为西迪厄斯之后。  
  
平心而论，这并没有造成多大差别——普雷格斯只能在三颗心里暗自翻了个白眼。没办法，希芙选的路实在是太颠了。  
  
就在当天早上，普雷格斯穿着整齐开始坐在餐桌前吃她的生菜的时候，希芙依旧赖在床上。一条比被子遮光效果还好的大尾巴甩到脸上，径直把西斯师傅屏蔽在外，任普雷格斯怎么喊都不管用。  
  
“师傅，我不想训练。”  
  
瞧瞧这说的是什么话！  
  
普雷格斯简直气得连法棍都吃不下了。好在西斯师傅发作之前，希芙终于带来了一个虽然不怎样但好歹没那么糟糕的提议。  
  
“除非您让我玩飞车。”  
  
于是这就是普雷格斯大中午顶着烈日在敞篷车里被呼啸而来的热风吹得晕头转向的原因。瞥向侧边，那对毛绒绒的狐耳激动得都平了，红色的绒毛伴着发丝在风中猎猎抖动。  
  
普雷格斯艰难地张开嘴，试图算着这一下自己到底喝进去了多少风。  
  
“好——了——吗——”  
  
双手几乎是黏在方向盘上的希芙似乎并没耐心听普雷格斯说完话。  
  
“师傅，您说什么，我听不见！”  
  
这小婊子！普雷格斯意念中把头摇得拨浪鼓似的，实际上却在努力控制原力，不让颈上的奥德朗珍珠项链扬起来敲到下巴。  
  
就在普雷格斯觉得这发动机上的折磨就快结束了的时候，一场原力也没预谋到的袭击突然而至。  
  
一张被劲风团得嘎吱作响的塑料纸从挡风玻璃上方冲起，直挺挺糊到了普雷格斯脸上。  
  
气呼呼地，一把抓下这个空了的塑料玩意，普雷格斯猛地认出，这是开跑前希芙吃完丢在跑道边的薯片袋。  
  
安全驾驶。  
  
让这个念头在脑中循环，普雷格斯好歹勉强压下了在开车时放出原力闪电的冲动。  
  
  
  
不过，不管气急败坏的西斯师傅到底电没电，事情都不会有几分太大的改变。  
  
希芙老是那么无法无天。而倘若普雷格斯真的令那条尾巴在新鲜的臭氧气息中炸起来的话，次日起床缪恩人就会在骨瘦如柴的胳膊上丝毫不惊喜地发现好几个牙印儿。  
  
所以普雷格斯有理由觉得自己是个好师傅。  
  
哪有一个西斯师傅像她这么耐心？  
  
而且，无微不至。  
  
起码普雷格斯已在沙发边上枯坐了半小时了，还是在徒弟也躺在上面的情况下。  
  
“师傅，我还是进不去。”紧张得尾巴乱摆，希芙握着震动棒的手仍在外边徘徊不前。  
  
普雷格斯为难地叹了口气。  
  
“放松，西迪厄斯尊主。”  
  
又试着往里捣了两下，希芙干脆手一松，哼哼起来。“不行，师傅……这太大了。要不今天不玩了。”  
  
普雷格斯没有搭话，倒是逆着毛一路摸到了尾巴根的所在。长手指不费力地一夹，这下尾巴是牢牢箍在指间了。分出一根空闲的手指，缪恩人单纯的揉搓马上染上了一丝异样的色彩。  
  
“师傅，别……”话虽这样说，希芙倒也没有真很抗拒。  
  
平日里湛蓝的眼睛都眯了起来，不一会，西斯学徒就已经抓着自己胸口叫出了声。  
  
“尾巴都湿了，师傅！”  
  
不知不觉间，普雷格斯拿起了滚落一旁的震动棒，在希芙还没反应过来时轻轻一送。仅仅闷哼一声，希芙没有任何更多的反应，只是尾巴惬意地甩来甩去。  
  
普雷格斯得意一笑。“看看，这不就进去了？”  
  
“您说得对，”希芙早已无师自通地来回抽插起来，另一只手还在揉着，对自己胸部的柔软度满意不已，“这玩意的确是西斯用了都说好。”  
  
对徒弟的学习速度赞许不已，普雷格斯暂时放心地离开沙发，去标本区转悠了一圈。不一会她就想起了还在专心接受新事物的西迪厄斯，就顺带着又转回了沙发。  
  
面色潮红，希芙没再抓着胸部，正一心一意地摆弄身体里的大个异物。普雷格斯放下心来，倾身观看，一时间恰好迎上了骤然挥来的手——  
  
希芙抓上了缪恩师傅藏在袍子下的胸口。  
  
是平的。  
  
  
  
查阅西斯史书，可能确实没有比普雷格斯更好的西斯师傅了。  
  
但西斯学徒还会电死师傅吗？  
  
答案是肯定的。普雷格斯大概也想不到，她还是败在了这个恪守传统的优秀弟子手上。  
  
曾经在普雷格斯指尖打转的，面对希芙放出的或是没放出去的原力闪电，这一刻统统反射到了西斯师傅身上。  
  
普雷格斯在希芙的眼里能看见许些怜悯。  
  
“您这没用的老傻瓜。”  
  
声音里可能还带着一点惋惜。  
  
师傅是个好师傅，只不过，师傅的那点防备或是想法都不得不说过于天真。她以为希芙不会下手吗？  
  
放在这只冷血而狡猾的小狐狸身上，未免结论下得早了一些。  
  
目睹普雷格斯在铺天盖地的电网中飞出去的一刹那，缪恩人撞在沙发软垫上带出去的阵风拂动了希芙袍角下露出的一截尾巴。  
  
久违的感觉。  
  
上一次有风扑在希芙这条大尾巴上的时候，还是她在露台与普雷格斯玩原力游戏。希芙就这样一跃而下，在充分享受下落带来的快感前就接近了地面，直挺挺落入师傅怀里。  
  
仗着原力缓冲，与其称之为摔，倒更像是希芙主动扑进来的。  
  
而这次是希芙主动把师傅推了出去。  
  
打量一圈房间，见没留下什么蛛丝马迹，希芙一甩尾巴，头也不回地走了。  
  
  
  
普雷格斯就这样被遗忘在花瓶里。  
  
周围的环境日新月异。  
  
花瓶外，希芙换上了华贵沉重的议长长袍。不久，又套进了黑色兜帽，两只耳朵压在布料下面，不动声色。  
  
维达在她的手下崛起。  
  
普雷格斯几乎是一个过去式了。  
  
就差那么一点点。  
  
直到希芙被自己的西斯徒弟掀进反应堆的一霎。  
  
下落是漫长的，两边掠过错综复杂的管道结构仿佛是某种遗落掉的黑色缩影。看着它们，越来越像一条条竖线，离下面那片蓝色越来越近。  
  
希芙突然想到一件事。  
  
这回，再也没有普雷格斯在底下接住她了。  
  
  



End file.
